


Seduciendo a un Uchiha

by Fullbuster



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sexo, Yaoi, trio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster
Summary: No es que quisiera gente en su casa, pero al final... no le había quedado más remedio que adoptarle y todo... por la gran amistad que tuvo con el difunto Minato Namikaze. Sin embargo, esa decisión le traería más de un problema.
Relationships: Naruto Uzumaki/Hashirama Senju/ Madara Uchiha
Kudos: 4





	Seduciendo a un Uchiha

El ruido de las gotas sobre el cristal de la habitación le relajaba. Sentía un agotamiento excesivo de su cuerpo y no pensaba siquiera en moverse. Los cristales estaban un poco empañados por el frío de fuera y el calor de dentro de la vivienda, sin embargo, él tenía calor. Buscó con su mano el edredón en un intento por saber a qué altura lo tenía, pero su mano tocó ese fino mechón que le hizo sonreír sin poder abrir los ojos.

¡Placer! Un placer como ningún otro es lo que sentía. Sus dedos acariciaron el cuero cabelludo de su amante antes de que sus dedos se agarraran a él con fuerza. ¡Hoy parecía estar revoltoso!

Durante la guerra, innumerables veces pasó las largas noches con su mejor amigo. Ellos decían que sólo era instinto y necesidad, pero ahora que la guerra había sucumbido y Hashirama gobernaba Konoha, la paz le abrumaba. Madara nunca había sido un chico de ciudad, tampoco diplomático y mucho menos... deseaba formar una familia. Las tradiciones no iban con él y quizá por eso mismo, no había querido dar por finalizada su relación de sexo con su mejor amigo ni en tiempos de paz.

Tampoco era un hecho que a Hashirama pareciera importunarle. Cierto era que ambos lo mantenían en secreto. Amigos, guerreros y compañeros frente a todos, amantes en la oscuridad. ¡No le disgustaba en absoluto! Muy pocas personas tendrían el privilegio de estar en su cama. De hecho... sólo dos personas habían disfrutado de su grata compañía y una de ellas... ya falleció.

Pese a su cansancio, no pensaba renunciar a ese placer y más cuando se lo ofrecían sin más. Él ni siquiera tenía que moverse para sentir la humedad en su miembro. ¡Hashirama debía estar muy pero muy travieso!

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al notar esa ágil lengua ensañarse en su frenillo, incitándole a dejar escapar jadeos que no quería lanzar. Aquello le obligó a morderse el labio y apretar sus párpados, pero también a mover su cadera hacia la boca de su amante buscando más profundidad en su cavidad, presionando su rostro hacia la base para que la introdujera un poco más.

No eran muchas las veces que Hashirama hacía cosas así y tenía que aprovechar el momento. Por lo general, solía ser él quien daba placer oral, Hashirama era un poco más tímido para esas cosas. Posiblemente por eso lo estaba haciendo de noche y cuando él no podía ni abrir los ojos por el sueño.

Sintió cómo su amante apoyaba una mano en su cadera para apoyarse mejor ante los embistes de su miembro, mientras la otra la llevaba hacia sus huevos. Los tomó con cierta fuerza y los masajeó provocando que Madara se mordiera con un poco más de fuerza y su cadera se elevase algo más ante el placer.

El placer era intenso, tanto, que Madara abrió finalmente los ojos, dispuesto a hacer un gran sacrificio pese a su cansancio y poder ofrecerle una noche inolvidable a su revoltoso amante que parecía estar deseando algo de acción.

¡Sorpresa! O Hashirama se había teñido el cabello o no era su amante el que le hacía sexo oral. Miró a su lado, a ese bulto bajo las sábanas que, sin duda alguna, era Hashirama envuelto como una crisálida y el sonrojo apareció en su rostro. ¡Naruto! Ese chiquillo al que había recogido cuando su padre falleció, ese chiquillo de dieciocho años que se le insinuaba y le perseguía constantemente. ¡Hasta se había atrevido a entrar en su habitación y hacerle una mamada frente a su amado durmiendo!

Del susto que se dio y el movimiento brusco que realizó para apartarle de su miembro, hizo que cayese de la cama sobre el cuerpo medio desnudo de ese rubio que le miraba con una sonrisa y se limpiaba los labios con el dorso de su mano de forma sugerente.

\- ¿Madara? – escuchó la voz de Hashirama. Seguramente despierto por el ruido tras haberse caído - ¿Estás bien?

¡Una patada! Eso es lo que Madara le dio a Naruto para meterlo bajo la cama mientras se arrodillaba y miraba a su amante que se incorporaba ligeramente para mirarle. Era extraño que Madara se comportase de forma tan extraña y más aún ese grito que dio antes de caerse.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? Estás muy extraño.

\- Estoy perfectamente. Lamento haberte despertado. Vuelve a dormir-rrrrrr – le salió ese pequeño grito al sentir que la boca de Naruto volvía a su trabajo.

Ni siquiera bajo la cama podía estarse quieto. Al estar de rodillas su miembro había quedado a la altura perfecta para que ese rubio continuase con sus juegos. Trató con sus manos de apartar a Naruto y tapar su miembro, pero él continuaba quitando sus manos y lamiendo tanto su miembro como sus huevos.

Por la cara que puso Hashirama, supo que su amante sospechaba que estaba ocurriendo algo y él no podía permitir que descubriera lo que ese chiquillo al que había acogido hacía unos meses, hacía cuando nadie le veía.

\- He tenido una pesadilla, ha sido horrible – mintió Madara – pero no te preocupes, iré a por un vaso de leche caliente para calmarme y volveré a la cama contigo.

\- Vale. No hagas mucho ruido entonces.

\- No lo haré – comentó Madara, dándole un beso a su amante y aguantando los gemidos que querían brotar de sus labios.

En cuando Hashirama se dio la vuelta de nuevo para seguir durmiendo, Madara tomó el brazo de Naruto y lo empujó, haciendo que todo su cuerpo resbalase por el tatami y metiéndolo en el cuarto de baño.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación y Naruto... ¡Ya se apañaría para salir de su cuarto de baño! Porque él se iba a la cocina a tratar de calmarse. Aun así, había algo que no podía negar, ese chico se parecía mucho a su difunto padre. Tras su muerte, había decidido ocuparse de él pero la verdad... es que todo era un problema. Naruto se había convertido en un chico apuesto pero también rebelde y sobre todo... estaba obsesionado con él hasta el punto de colarse en cualquier lado con tal de seducirle. ¡Que se pareciera a su padre no le ayudaba en nada!

Tan sólo había tenido aventuras con dos hombres en la guerra, uno de ellos compartía aún su lecho y el otro... muerto porque él no fue capaz de llegar a tiempo para salvarle. Había pasado el resto de su vida tratando de perdonarse, ocupándose de Naruto por él y todo... para acabar exactamente con el mismo problema que tuvo con su padre, excitándose al verle. Aquello no estaba nada bien.

Se acercó a la nevera y sacó una botella de leche, abriéndola y bebiendo del propio envase. Pocas veces Hashirama se quedaba a dormir en su casa. ¡Tenían que mantener la apariencia! Pero algunas veces como hoy, podían excusar haber terminado tarde los asuntos diplomáticos y, por tanto, disfrutar de un rato a solas. Pero hoy Hashirama se había quedado dormido por el agotamiento. ¡Una noche desperdiciada! Es lo que pensó Madara y más ahora... cuando apartaba un poco el dobladillo del pantalón y veía esa erección que Naruto le había dejado.

\- Joder – susurró - ¿Y ahora cómo bajo esto? ¡Maldita sea!

Volvió a dejar el cartón de leche en la nevera y bajó un poco el dobladillo del pantalón para poder sacar sólo su miembro. Miró la oscuridad del pasillo. Hashirama debía estar durmiendo y Naruto... encerrado en su baño con miedo a salir por si su amante le pillaba allí, así que estaba solo.

Empezó a masajearse el miembro con lentitud, apoyando su mano libre sobre la encimera. Intentó pensar de nuevo en algo que le excitase. ¡Hashirama a cuatro patas! Esos momentos cuando rogaba por su pene o le gritaba que entrase más. ¡Sí! ¡Eso ayudaba! El placer le inundaba a medida que esos pensamientos recorrían su mente y su mano se deslizaba por su miembro. ¡Hashirama gimiendo! ¡Hashirama atado! ¡Naruto chupándosela!

\- ¡Mierda! – exclamó de nuevo al ver cómo volvía a excitarse sobremanera al recordar la intensidad con la que ese muchacho lamía su miembro.

Pensar que él podría haber sido el primero en tener su miembro de aquella suculenta boca... o el primero en ser capaz de un día metérsela y desvirgarle, todos esos pensamientos le enervaban como nunca, haciéndole jadear por un chiquillo por el que no debía hacerlo, pero por el que tampoco podía evitarlo.

\- Maldición – se quejó entre gemidos al ver que se estaba a punto de correrse, pero no tenía nada a mano para echar todo aquello.

Finalmente, observó el tiesto con aquella preciosa planta que Naruto trajo de la academia, por lo que se acercó a ella y dejó que el semen saliera, llenando toda la tierra oscura con ese líquido blanquecino

\- Maldita sea, deja de pensar en ese chiquillo – se recriminó a sí mismo – es el hijo de Minato, el hijo de Minato, no puedes tocarle – se quejó.

Estaba frustrado por su comportamiento. No esperaba tener ese tipo de relación con el hijo de uno de sus amantes. Tenía ya treinta y siete años y ese chico tan sólo tenía dieciocho recién cumplidos, no debería tener ese tipo de fantasías con alguien tan... "mayor", o de eso intentaba mentalizarse Madara.

Al final, simplemente pudo resoplar, limpiarse y beber un vaso de agua antes de volver a ir a la cama donde Hashirama le esperaría durmiendo. Sólo esperaba no tener más sorpresas con Naruto. ¡Ni levantarse con una erección!

***

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a entrar por la ventana. Madara estaba desvelado, sí, así le había dejado Naruto por la noche. Ya no había podido volver a dormirse pensando en él y en que volviera a hacer alguna de las suyas. Por otra parte, cada cierto tiempo miraba a la puerta entreabierta del baño, pero era más que evidente que Naruto debió marcharse de allí cuando Hashirama se volvió a dormir.

Viendo que no podría volver a dormirse y que ya era de día, prefirió levantarse antes de que Hashirama decidiera marcharse. No era bueno que la gente hablase demasiado sobre cosas extrañas. Llamaría mucho la atención si permanecía por esa casa más tiempo del necesario, lo que le dejaba tan sólo el tiempo del desayuno para estar a su lado.

Empujó la puerta del baño con cuidado y miró dentro para comprobar que Naruto no estaba allí. Efectivamente, no estaba. Miró tras la puerta por si se había escondido, pero nada. ¡Hasta corrió la cortina de la ducha hasta un lado!, pero todo parecía en orden.

\- Menos mal – susurró antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Una duda le asaltó entonces. Normalmente echaba el pestillo por si acaso a Naruto se le ocurría entrar mientras se duchaba, pero teniendo a Hashirama en la habitación, lo más común era que la dejase abierta por si alguna vez le gustaba entrar y tener... su "desayuno" en la ducha. No estaba muy seguro sobre qué hacer al respecto, pero viendo lo atrevido que había sido Naruto la noche anterior, echó el cerrojo, sintiéndolo mucho por Hashirama.

Metió la mano por un rincón de la cortina y abrió el grifo para que el agua empezase a calentarse mientras él se desvestía. Aún recordaba la emergencia que había tenido que hacer esa noche para satisfacer sus bajos instintos. Quizá aún estaba un poco enfadado por haber tenido que acabárselo él mismo al final.

Tras quedarse completamente "como Dios le trajo al mundo", entró en el plato de ducha, llevándose entonces la sorpresa de ver a Naruto allí, con su ropa empapada y tapándose la boca con las manos por el agua helada que le había caído encima.

\- Joder – gritó Madara al verle.

\- Eso tengo que decir yo – se quejó – estaba helándome. Espero que arregles eso.

\- Aparta tus manos de mí – comentó Madara al ver cómo sus manos se dirigían hacia él – y sal de mi ducha.

\- ¿En serio? ¿No quieres que juguemos un poco tú y yo?

\- Hashirama está ahí fuera y no, Naruto, no quiero.

\- Es que acaso... ¿No te gusta como te la chupo? – preguntó con ojos lastimeros, lo que creó un sentimiento de confusión en Madara.

Decirle que no era mentirle y, además, le desanimaría, era posible que le crease un trauma o pensase que le llamaba inútil, decirle que sí... le ponía en peligro a él. ¿Qué hacer ante esa situación?

\- No sé – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir para escapar de la pregunta.

Naruto le miró con ojos dudosos. Eso no era una respuesta muy concreta, pero al instante siguiente, sonrió como todo un ligón para arrodillarse frente a él y tomar su miembro entre sus manos.

\- Descubrámoslo entonces si te gusta o no – le aclaró.

\- Naruto, ¡por dios!... sal de aquí – intentó esquivarle nuevamente Madara, pero él ya estaba sacando su lengua y dando ligeras chupaditas ante los movimientos y aspavientos de Madara por intentar evitar que se acercase.

Un gemido brotó desde lo más profundo de la garganta del moreno cuando con un ágil movimiento, Naruto metió de nuevo el miembro del moreno en su boca, lamiéndolo casi como todo un profesional y sin entender cómo conocía sus secretos, porque el muy condenado sólo hacía más que lamer el frenillo que tanto le gustaba.

Era difícil tener que decirle a un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas que él pasaba, más cuando su miembro se excitaba con toda la atención recibida. Eso sólo hacía crecer aún más a Naruto, que parecía haber perdido el sentido del peligro pese a que Hashirama estaba fuera.

\- ¿Madara? ¿Estás ahí dentro? – preguntó Hashirama tras tocar a la puerta. Oportunidad que aprovechó Naruto para desvestirse.

\- S-sí – fue lo único que pudo decir para evitar hablar demasiado, por miedo a que saliera algún jadeo.

\- ¿Quieres que nos duchemos juntos?

\- NO – gritó enseguida ante el temor – quiero decir... me encantaría pero he puesto el pestillo.

\- Pues ábreme – sonrió Hashirama.

Naruto sacó el miembro de Madara de su boca y se levantó del plato de ducha para poder acercarse al rostro del moreno. Tomó sus mejillas con la mano y lamió desde la base de su cuello hasta la oreja.

\- ¿Crees que él te complacerá como lo haré yo? – le susurró Naruto al oído.

\- Naruto, para – le susurró Madara de nuevo – esto no está bien.

\- ¿No te mueres por metérmela? ¿No quieres desvirgarme? Me encantaría sentirte dentro de mí. Vamos... penétrame, estoy deseando ser tuyo, haré todo lo que tú quieras – seguía susurrándole para excitarle.

¡Estaba muy duro! Escuchar todas aquellas obscenidades que el rubio le dedicaba, hacían que se excitase cada vez más, pero la voz de Hashirama pidiéndole que le abriera al otro lado de la puerta, hizo que finalmente tomase una decisión.

\- Uahhhhhh – se escuchó el grito de Naruto cayendo.

¡Sí! Había atrapado su muñeca y abriendo la ventana del baño, lo lanzó abajo al jardín. No era una caída muy alta, pero el grito que lanzó Naruto por la sorpresa, hizo que Hashirama se sorprendiera.

\- ¿Has escuchado eso? Espera un segundo, iré a ver qué ocurre – dijo Hashirama yendo a mirar desde la ventana de la cocina qué había sucedido.

\- Oh, ¡venga ya! – se quejó nuevamente, ahora que se libraba de Naruto y estaba dispuesto a meterla "en caliente" con Hashirama, éste se volvía a ir y le dejaba arreglándose solo. ¡Otra vez!

***

Corrió por los pasillos, abriendo las puertas correderas hasta llegar a la cocina. Por la ventana podía ver unas hojas flotando en el aire, cayendo muy lentamente. ¡Algo había caído sobre aquellos pequeños arbustos! Y le quedó claro, al ver el rostro de Naruto aparecer al otro lado del cristal, cayendo sobre su rubio cabello alguna de las hojas que antes flotaban.

Sonrió al verle escupir una hoja de la boca y es que ese chico siempre acababa metiéndose en algún problema. ¡A saber qué habría hecho ahora! Hashirama abrió la ventana para darse cuenta de que encima estaba completamente desnudo y algo mojado.

\- ¿Naruto? – preguntó Hashirama apoyando los codos sobre la cornisa.

\- Me he caído – dijo sin más.

Hashirama sacó un poco la cabeza por la ventana y miró hacia arriba. En el primer piso estaba la ventana del aseo de la habitación de Madara, pero justo encima, la guardilla donde dormía Naruto. Era una posibilidad.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Madara sacando la cabeza por la ventana del aseo fingiendo no saber nada.

\- Naruto se ha caído... desnudo – comentó con cierto toque de sorpresa en aquella última palabra.

\- Hacía calor y dormí desnudo – mintió Naruto.

\- Y mojado – añadió Hashirama, creando cierto sonrojo en Madara.

\- He sudado. Tengo que quitar una manta esta noche.

\- ¿Se puede saber cómo te has caído desde tu ventana?

\- No lo sé... estaba durmiendo y de golpe estaba aquí.

\- ¿Me quieres decir que eres sonámbulo?

\- Sí. ¡Eso! – señaló Naruto con el dedo y cara sonriente a Hashirama – soy sonámbulo.

\- Entra en casa y vístete, anda, voy a preparar algo de desayunar – añadió Hashirama todavía con sus dudas, pero al mirar arriba, observó que Madara había vuelto a la ducha y cerrado la ventana.

No podía decir a ciencia cierta si Naruto decía o no la verdad, siempre había sido un chico travieso y más aún desde que estaba en la casa de Madara con sus estrictas normas. Él se había hecho cargo de ese chico y Hashirama sabía perfectamente que era por sentirse responsable de lo sucedido a su padre. No llegar a tiempo para salvarle sería siempre una carga que llevaría consigo aunque nunca hablase del tema.

Empezó a preparar un desayuno tradicional. Madara era realmente bueno en la cocina pero él no se quedaba atrás tampoco, aunque admitía que la sopa de miso tenía un sabor especial cuando su amante la preparaba. Algún día descubriría su secreto.

\- Huele muy bien – escuchó las palabras de Madara a su espalda, antes de sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura y sus labios besar su nuca.

\- No seas zalamero.

\- No lo soy, sólo te doy los buenos días.

\- Anoche me quedé dormido enseguida, lo siento.

\- No pasa nada. Aunque imagino que hoy no podrás quedarte aquí a dormir.

\- ¿Qué excusa pondría? La gente sospecharía si lo hiciera. Además, tengo una reunión importante con la Villa de la arena en unas horas.

\- Reuniones... siempre reuniones.

\- Me imagino que no vas a asistir.

\- ¿Yo? No, gracias, me hice ANBU precisamente para no tener que asistir a ese rollazo.

\- No me mientas, ya ni siquiera vas a la base ANBU, dimitiste, te estás dedicando por completo a la policía Uchiha.

\- Es más entretenido – dijo antes de tomar entre sus manos la taza de té verde y darle un sorbo.

\- Vaya, por fin bien arreglado – sonrió Hashirama al ver aparecer a Naruto, caminando sobre sus calcetines pero al menos... vestido – aunque deberías peinarte – sonrió, apartando una hoja rebelde que se le había quedado atrapada entre sus rubios mechones.

\- Gracias – sonrió con alegría al ver la hoja en sus manos.

Naruto tomó asiento con rapidez al ver cómo Madara se sentaba. No quería que nadie pudiera sentarse frente a él. Al lograr su objetivo y relegar a Hashirama a la silla de al lado, sonrió como todo un niño travieso dando por finalizada su travesura... aunque realmente, las travesuras sólo habían hecho nada más que empezar.

Hashirama sirvió el desayuno para todos y se sentó justo al lado de Madara, quien empezó a comer con ansias. ¡Tenía mucha hambre! Y eso le extrañó a Hashirama, puesto que la anoche anterior ni siquiera habían practicado sexo como para que gastase energía. Aun así, decidió no darle muchas vueltas y tomó el periódico para empezar a leer las noticias sobre su Villa. Debía estar siempre bien informado sobre lo que ocurría en ella. Ese era su papel como Hokage.

Comía animadamente cuando sintió que aquel trozo de tortilla se le quedaba atascado en la garganta. Miró a Naruto frente a él, sonriendo, con sus dedos entrelazados y los codos apoyados sobre la mesa. Ahora entendía por qué había bajado descalzo el muy desgraciado. ¡Su pie acariciaba su entrepierna y sus dedos jugueteaban en aquella zona tan sensible!

Empezó a toser, intentando sacar ese trozo que se le había quedado en la garganta por culpa de la sorpresa que se había llevado antes semejante acción. El muy descarado osaba provocar aquellos juegos frente a su pareja sin vergüenza alguna. Cada vez era más caradura y cada vez... le recordaba más a Minato el condenado de él.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Hashirama al verle toser con violencia.

Madara apartó la mano con la que intentaba bajo la mesa alejar el pie de Naruto de su entrepierna y miró a su amante, quien le proporcionó un par de palmadas en la espalda para intentar que soltase antes aquel trozo que se le había quedado atascado.

\- Mastica con cuidado – comentó Hashirama al ver cómo se le empezaba a pasar y tomaba un gran sorbo a su té verde para que bajase finalmente la comida.

\- Sí... - aclaró Madara mirando con seriedad a Naruto, a quien se le erizó hasta el último pelo de su cuerpo al ver esa mirada clavada en él.

\- Yo tengo que irme ya, pero nos vemos luego a la tarde – explicó Hashirama.

\- Hasta luego – se despedía Naruto con una gran sonrisa, moviendo su mano eufóricamente.

¡Estaba contento! Por fin se iba aquel hombre y eso significaba... que tenía a Madara para él solo. Al moreno no se le escapó aquella mirada lasciva que el rubio le ofreció, dándose cuenta del plan del menor al instante.

\- Yo también me iré a la oficina, tengo papeleo.

\- Ehhh, prometiste que irías a entrenar conmigo – se quejó Naruto al ver cómo intentaba escapar de él.

\- Otro día, Naruto.

Hashirama fue el primero en marcharse, pero Naruto siguió a Madara hasta la puerta de entrada, observando cómo se sentaba en las tablas de madera y se colocaba las botas para irse.

\- ¿Prefieres trabajar a que te baje ese calentón que llevas? – sonrió Naruto, apoyando su hombro derecho contra el borde de madera de la puerta del salón.

\- Cállate, si tengo un calentón es por tu culpa.

\- Ohhhh, eso no es del todo cierto. Pude bajártelo anoche y también esta mañana en la ducha, pero no quisiste.

\- No sé a qué estás jugando, Naruto, pero tienes dieciocho años y yo cerca de los treinta y siete. Y para mayor problema... ya tengo a alguien que alivia esas cosas.

\- ¿Hashirama? ¿No se quedó dormido anoche? – sonrió con prepotencia – vamos... tú necesitas a alguien joven como yo. Haré cosas que nadie más hará por ti.

\- Me voy a trabajar – dijo levantándose y encaminándose a la puerta.

\- ¿Es por mi padre? – le gritó Naruto, lo que hizo que Madara se detuviera ante el picaporte.

\- No metas a tu padre en esto.

\- Así que tengo razón. ¿Podías acostarte con él pero no conmigo? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tú eres un crío y estás a mi cuidado – le gritó Madara enfadado, agachando la cabeza ligeramente, pero Naruto se coló entre su cuerpo y la puerta, obligándole a mirarle.

\- ¿Y eso justifica todo? He visto cómo te excito, me doy cuenta cómo miras mi cuerpo con deseo – le susurró cerca de sus labios - ¿Me parezco a él?

\- No te aproveches de eso, Naruto.

\- Oh, así que es eso, sí que te excito. ¿Entonces por qué no me tocas?

Madara tomó el brazo de Naruto y lo empujó hacia un lado, abriendo finalmente la puerta y marchándose de allí. ¿Por qué no le tocaba? La respuesta era muy fácil... no quería hacerlo, ya tuvo bastante cuando perdió a Minato, no necesitaba tener que preocuparse por más gente, ni quería volver a pasar por eso, no quería revivir una y otra vez la muerte de Minato sabiendo que él debía protegerle y no pudo hacerlo. Sólo le quedaba Hashirama, sólo él y eso era suficiente... era demasiado.

***

\- Para – escuchaba los gritos de ese chico, su lloriqueo y lo mal que lo estaba pasando, pero una cosa tenía clara... debía aprender una lección.

\- ¿Y si no quiero, Naruto? – preguntó Hashirama en su oído.

\- No quiero perder mi virginidad contigo – se quejaba entre llantos.

\- Ohhh. ¿No provocabas tanto a mi hombre? ¿Qué ha ocurrido con tu devoción?

\- Es para él – dijo endureciendo la mirada, todavía con las manos atadas al cabecero de la cama y bocabajo en la cama.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué más te da uno que otro? Parecía que sólo buscabas un buen polvo. Yo te lo daré en su lugar.

\- ¡Que pares! – se quejó una vez más al borde de la histeria, sintiendo las manos de ese hombre recorrer sus muslos para buscar su entrada.

\- Déjalo ya anda – abrió la puerta Madara, dejando atónito a Naruto – creo que ha aprendido la lección.

\- ¿Tú? – preguntó Naruto algo enfadado – eres un desgraciado.

\- No... tú empezaste este juego, Naruto.

\- No aguantabas más verle sufrir, ¿eh? – preguntó Hashirama con una sonrisa, levantándose del colchón y alejándose de Naruto – siempre has tenido un buen corazón, no te gusta ver a la gente sufrir.

\- Tengo una propuesta para ti, Naruto.

Aquello sorprendió al rubio de una manera como nunca antes. Los ojos de Madara le indicaban que esa propuesta sería la única que recibiría de él, su única oferta y no podía simplemente pasarla por alto.

\- Amo a Hashirama y en parte... también te quiero a ti, pero no voy a dejarle a él fuera de todo esto. ¿Quieres ser mío? Si aún es así, deberás aceptar a mi pareja, porque yo no hago nada sin él.

\- Pero tú y mi padre...

\- Tu padre participaba con ambos – le confirmó Hashirama – desde la primera vez que le vimos.

\- Pero él... en su diario él decía...

\- ¿Qué lo hacía más con Madara? – preguntó Hashirama – es posible, yo estaba en el despacho y ellos dos en el campo de batalla, eran ANBU, es posible que yo me perdiera algunos de sus juegos, pero cuando estaban en la Villa...

\- Nunca le excluimos, Naruto – susurró Madara – ésta es mi única oferta para ti, la tomas o la dejas.

¡Todo era confuso para él! Todavía estaba allí atado, a merced de esos dos y su oportunidad de tener a Madara estaba al alcance de su mano, pero debía decidir si estaba dispuesto o no a compartirle con Hashirama. Sabía que ese hombre estaba por delante, llevaba años acostándose con el moreno, era el único ahora mismo que lo hacía.

\- Acepto... con una condición. Mi virginidad es tuya – le añadió Naruto – luego me da igual.

\- No es un mal trato – comentó Hashirama al escuchar aquello – además, puedes vengarte de él por haberte dejado todo el día con el calentón.

Madara sonrió. Ese chico había salido a su padre, el mismo carácter, casi el mismo físico, el mismo temperamento y terco como una mula. Para él, tan sólo dos personas habían sido merecedoras de pasar la noche a su lado, de ser suyas completamente, Hashirama y Minato, pero viendo a ese chico... se daba cuenta de que Hashirama tenía razón, la sangre de Minato estaba en sus venas. Aún era joven, pero sería grande, seguramente llegaría a estar a su nivel y ser merecedor de estar a su lado como lo fue su padre, como lo era Hashirama ahora.

\- Trato hecho – confirmó Madara.

\- Te daría la mano pero... - dijo Naruto, levantando como pudo la mano hasta donde el vendaje le dejaba – va a ser que no puedo sellar el pacto – sonrió.

\- Así no sellamos estos pactos.

Madara se sentó en el colchón y tomó el rostro de Naruto, uniendo sus labios a él y deslizando su lengua por el labio inferior de éste, obligándole a abrir la boca y dejarle explorar su cavidad.

\- ¿Cuánto quieres que te desvirgue?

\- Todo, tienes que ser tú.

\- Creo que anoche... ya me follé tu boca, ¿no? – preguntó con diversión, sonrojando a Naruto – Hashirama – llamó a su amante, deslizando su pulgar por el labio inferior de Naruto con una sonrisa – es toda tuya.

Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Naruto al ver cómo Hashirama empezaba a bajarse los pantalones y se subía a la cama, posicionando cada rodilla a un lado de la cabeza del rubio y sentándose sobre la almohada para dejar su miembro cerca de su boca.

\- ¿Vais en serio? – preguntó sonrojado a más no poder.

\- Vamos, Naruto... yo voy a desvirgarte como querías – sonrió Madara - ¿No puedes hacer esto por mí?

Al escuchar aquello, abrió la boca y sacó la lengua para dar un leve lengüetazo al miembro de Hashirama. Éste esperó pacientemente a que Naruto se decidiera. Parecía estar explorando la situación, pero enseguida, abrió más la boca para meter la punta en ella.

Madara sonrió con complicidad a Hashirama, su plan había sido todo un éxito y aunque él había estado un poco reacio, sabía que no podía seguir así con Naruto. Su relación había pasado a otro nivel hacía tiempo, no podía fingir que todo seguía como antes, el chico ya no era un niño y tenía sus propias ideas.

También él estaba un poco nervioso. Hacía dieciocho años que no había hecho un trío, justo desde la muerte de Minato. Se había conformado con Hashirama, con el único al que veía a su nivel tras aquella tragedia. Con decisión, tomó las piernas de Naruto, obligándole a apoyarlas en el colchón y que pusiera el trasero en pompa para él. Sabía que ese chico debía estar sonrojado, pero le daba igual. ¡Más lo iba a estar después de lo que iba a hacer! Metió el rostro entre sus nalgas y empezó a lamer, colando su lengua para lubricar la zona, sintiendo cómo las piernas de Naruto temblaban y parecían flaquear de vez en cuando, pero sin poder quejarse. Hashirama tenía su boca bien ocupada, enseñándole cómo le gustaba que se la chupasen, marcándole un ritmo y susurrándole perversiones al oído para excitarle.

Junto a su lengua, coló el primer dedo en él, metiéndolo todo lo hondo que pudo y escuchando así el primer intento de gemido por parte de Naruto, ahogado por el miembro que ocupaba su boca. Tan sólo una vez Madara sacó la cabeza, observando ese sonrojo en su amante, gimiendo y disfrutando con la boca del menor.

\- ¿Cómo va por ahí? – preguntó Hashirama.

\- Casi está dilatado – le afirmó, metiendo otro dedo más y sintiendo las paredes abrirse nuevamente – creo que está listo.

\- Métesela, quiero ver su rostro cuando lo hagas – sonrió Hashirama.

\- No te corras en su boca – le amenazó Madara con seriedad – la primera vez es mía.

\- Tranquilo, saldré antes. Lo he prometido... por esta vez.

Aquellas palabras relajaron a Naruto, aunque volvió a tensarse al sentir la punta del miembro de Madara posicionarse en su entrada. Le costó un poco posicionarse bien, pero una vez pilló la postura, entró en él despacio, agarrando sus manos a la cadera del menor y manteniéndole a cuatro patas para poder profundizar lo máximo posible.

Aquel movimiento, hizo que Naruto succionase el miembro de Hashirama con mayor deleite. Por fin tenía a Madara donde quería y para ser honesto, aquello del trío, saber que estaba allí disfrutando también del propio Hokage, era una idea que le excitaba como ninguna otra.

Madara intentó ir todo lo despacio que pudo, no quería que el juego acabase pronto, pero al ver cómo Hashirama sacaba su miembro y eyaculaba cerca de su rostro, empezó a tomar mayor velocidad, agarrando el pene de Naruto también para darle más placer. Naruto fue el primero de ambos en sucumbir, seguido por Madara y su gemido de inmenso placer que dejó escapar antes de ver cómo Hashirama desataba las cuerdas de las manos del rubio.

Una vez recostado sobre la cama, sonrió mirando a Hashirama. ¡Todavía tenía en mente aquella conversación en su despacho!

Flasback:

¡No había ido a la oficina de policía como le había hecho creer a Naruto! De hecho, alcanzó a Hashirama justo en la última puerta en la salida del clan Uchiha. Éste se extrañó al ver a Madara salir tras él, más cuando le había dicho que iba a una aburrida reunión con otra Villa, pero allí estaba. Permaneció en silencio todo el camino, lo que le indicaba a Hashirama que algo rondaba la cabeza de ese moreno.

\- ¿Vas a contármelo? – preguntó en cuanto llegaron a su despacho.

Madara cerró la puerta y echó las persianas para evitar que nadie pudiera hacerse con esa información. Esperó hasta que Hashirama se colocó la chaqueta de Hokage y entonces... empezó a narrar su preocupación.

\- Es sobre Naruto, lleva unos días... un poco...

\- Sé lo que está pasando, no soy idiota, Madara. No me creo lo del sonambulismo. Ha caído desde el aseo. Anda detrás de ti. Además... una de esas veces que te ha metido el pie bajo la mesa... se ha confundido – sonrió Hashirama, sonrojando a Madara al darse cuenta de que también le había tocado a él sin querer. Quizá ni Naruto se había dado cuenta de ello.

\- No has dicho nada.

\- No quería ponerle en evidencia.

\- No sé qué hacer con esta situación, ni sé cómo frenarle.

\- ¿Por qué frenarle?

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? Es el hijo de Minato.

\- Tiene dieciocho años, es mayor para tomar sus decisiones y parece encaprichado contigo. ¿Es que no has tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de estar con él también?

\- La verdad es que...

\- No me mientas, no se te ocurra decirme que no. Ya sé esa norma tuya estúpida de que nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para estar con un Uchiha pero... a mí siempre me buscas.

\- Tú eres diferente, eres el Hokage y un gran ninja, estás a mi altura.

\- ¿Y Minato?

\- Minato estaba a mi altura – aclaró – pero Naruto...

\- Tiene la misma sangre que Minato corriendo en sus venas. Es joven e inmaduro, pero estoy seguro que llegará lejos. No es eso lo que te preocupa. ¿Qué es?

\- ¿Y si le ocurre algo a él? No pude proteger a su padre, no quiero que le pueda ocurrir algo a él, eso no me lo perdonaría.

\- Sabía que dejaste los ANBU por algo más – sonrió – esa capacidad tuya para no hablar las cosas importantes me desquicia. Te sientes culpable porque Minato estaba en tu equipo y no pudiste salvarle. Sabía que el papeleo de las oficinas de policía Uchiha debía ser aburrido, tienes que echar de menos las misiones ANBU.

\- No pienso volver.

\- Son bajas, Madara. ¿Crees que Minato no sabía dónde se metía cuando se hizo ANBU? Murió en aquella misión y salvó a mucha gente, no puedes culparte por ello.

\- Era de mi equipo y...

\- Y compartía nuestra cama. ¿Y qué? ¿No puedes volver a compartir tu cama? ¿Quién mejor que Naruto? ¿Qué ocurriría si a mí me ocurriera algo? Entiendo que no quieras estar con cualquiera pero... ¿Quién mejor que él que es su hijo? Si tanto te importa, deberías empezar a pensar un poco más en lo que él quiere y protegerle mejor de lo que hiciste con su padre. Podría ser tu redención.

\- ¿Por qué siempre haces eso?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Intentar animarme y dar la vuelta a las cosas.

\- Porque eres un maldito orgulloso y porque sé cómo es ese amor enfermizo de los Uchiha. No puedes culparte toda la vida por el pasado.

\- Aun así... habría que darle un escarmiento a Naruto por lo de esta mañana.

\- Con eso yo tengo un plan – sonrió Hashirama.

\- Pues pongámoslo en marcha entonces. Aunque... ¿Crees que aceptará el trío como hizo Minato?

\- Estoy convencido de ello – sonrió Hashirama – dame un rato que acabe esa reunión y nos ocuparemos del asunto de Naruto.

Madara tomó asiento en la silla de la oficina. Prefería estar allí solo esperando y pensando en las palabras de Hashirama, que volver a casa a enfrentar a Naruto. Escucharía el plan de Hashirama y se enfrentaría de nuevo a su pasado. Al escuchar cerrarse la puerta, Madara tomó la fotografía del escritorio. Allí estaban los tres. Madara y Hashirama acuclillados y Minato pasando sus brazos tras el cuello de ambos, con esa sonrisa que siempre le caracterizaba. Él también tenía dieciocho años cuando empezó a mantener relaciones con ellos, la misma edad que ahora tenía su hijo.

\- ¿Está esto bien, Minato? – preguntó hacia la foto, aunque sólo veía esa sonrisa en él - ¿Fuiste feliz al menos mientras duró?

Una brisa entró por la ventana, moviendo las finas y blancas cortinas junto al cabello oscuro del Uchiha. Cerró los ojos, centrándose en la brisa, en esa suavidad y entonces... lo supo. ¡Sí, él fue feliz con su decisión! Quizá debería dejar a Naruto decidir aquello también.

Fin


End file.
